¡Esa pregunta!
by GuzCuz
Summary: Por que en la vida de todo padre llega esa pregunta, pero no se imaginaron que seria a tan temprana edad!. Family fluff semi-AU.


_Hola!, regrese con un one shot de la pareja FriedxMira! me eh estado obsesionando con la pareja ultimamente asi que queria escribir una historia de ellos, y aqui lo tienen._

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

><p>Era una noche tranquila en la casa de la familia Justine, y ahora en este momento la feliz pareja de casados y su pequeña hija se encontraban cenando pacíficamente.<p>

Ya han pasado casi 8 años desde que se Mira y Fried se casaron, no pregunten como el espadachín se gano el corazón de la belleza de cabello blanco, (Aparte de enfrentarse en un combate a muerte con el hermano bestia/obsesionado con la hombría, de Mirajane), pero Fried sabía que su esposa valía la pena de estar esas noches en el hospital después de el ataque sorpresa de ya mencionado hermano (tomándose en cuenta que el loco hombre lo ataco cuando estaba en la ducha).

Pero ahora estaba feliz con su hermosa esposa y su adorable hija, Lilie Justine.

La linda niña era una viva imagen de su esposa (lo cual era un problema, ya que tendría mas pretendientes por quien asustar), pero el único detalle era que tenía un cabello verde como su padre, solo que el de su hija era más largo.

Pero había algo que extrañaba a la pareja y era que su hija estaba muy callada, lo cual es muy raro ya que ella generalmente habla de todo lo que hizo en el día en su escuela o con sus amigos o de lo que sea en particular, esto los empezó a preocupar un poco.

¿Lilie, cariño te pasa algo?- pregunto Mira haciendo su mejor sonrisa dulce

La pequeña parecía que estaba pensando muy seriamente lo cual aumentaba la duda de sus padres

¿Está todo bien, Lilie?- pregunto Fried a su hija, la niña finalmente los miro y con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad pregunto

¿Mami, papi, de donde vienen los bebes?-

Al escuchar lo que pregunto su hija Fried se atraganto con el agua que estaba tomando, mientras que Mirajane solo se quedo en shock, escuchar a una niña de 6 años preguntar eso?, en que se estaba convirtiendo este mundo?

¿Li...Lilie, porque preguntas eso?- respondió Mirajane más calmada mientras que Fried apenas se recuperaba por casi ahogarse.

En la escuela- En la escuela?, porque rayos un maestro les hablaría de esto a unos niños, estaba decidido mañana mismo iba a matar a ese maestro con sus propias manos, se dijo mentalmente el peli verde.

En el receso, Hono-chan nos dijo que su papa le conto de donde vienen los bebes, nos dijo que un gran dragón rojo los traía desde muy lejos y en formas de huevos para ser cuidados por los papas- Hono? Ese el hijo de Natsu y Lucy definitivamente mañana tendría una charla con Natsu.

Pero después Kori-kun nos conto otra historia, nos dijo que su papa le conto que los bebes nacen de la nieve, se forman con los copos que caen en invierno y después los papas los tienen que moldear- Kori? hijo de Gray y Erza, si al parecer mañana tendría que hacer varias visitas, pero no sabía qué historia era mas ridícula la de Gray o la de Natsu.

Después los dos empezaron a pelear como siempre así que no preste atención, pero quiero saber cual historia es la correcta así que me lo dicen, ¿por favor?- dijo haciendo sus ojitos de cachorrito.

Lilie, ahora no es el mejor momento aun eres muy joven- dijo su padre ahora ya calmado.

La pequeña se decepciono al oír eso.

¿Pero, papi cuando voy a poder saber?-

De preferencia cuando tengas 30 años- dijo Fried estrictamente.

La pequeña parecía que estaba a punto de llorar así que Mirajane actuó rápido.

Fried, amor no crees que sería mejor que le dijéramos digo, será mejor que lo escuche de nosotros que de alguien más-

Mira, no creo que...- pero se detuvo en seco al ver como una aura maligna se empezaba a formar alrededor de su esposa, olvido que ella era "la Demonio" y que siempre se salía con la suya.

Es decir claro que puedes cariño- dijo algo nervioso.

¡Perfecto!- su esposa regreso a su adorable forma.

Veras Lilie, para empezar ambas historias son falsas-

¿Pero si son falsas entonces de donde vienen los bebes, mami?-

A eso voy cariño, veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho, pero mucho, como yo y tu papi por ejemplo, hacen unas... "actividades especiales" juntos-

Para este punto Fried tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

¿"Actividades especiales"?, a que te refieres mami, ¿como las misiones del gremio que tu y papi hacen?-

Muy bien el sonrojo de Fried se intensificó.

Si cariño, como las misiones del gremio, bueno pero lo que pasa es que tu papi, era muy bueno haciendo ese tipo de misiones y digo MUY bueno que las estuvimos haciendo constantemente y también eran muy largas-

Está bien, definitivamente Fried parecía tomate en este momento, incluso salía humo de sus orejas a lo que Mirajane sonrió divertida.

Bueno, después un día me sentí mal así que fui al médico y me dijo que estaba esperando un bebe dentro de mí, que resultarías ser tu-

¿Adentro de ti?- pregunto la niña muy emocionada y brincando en su asiento.

Así es hija, y luego unos meses después te tuve en mis brazos pero lo demás será historia para otro día-

¡Pero mami! ¿Cómo llegue dentro de ti?, ¿como salí?, ¿cómo tuvo que ver con las misiones? y como papi tuvo que...-

¡Sleep!- dijo Mirajane haciendo el hechizo a lo que la pequeña se quedo dormida profundamente en la sala.

Fiuu, que útil es esta magia verdad Fried?- dijo volteando a mirar a su esposo.

Por cierto, ¿que tal si tu y yo vamos a la habitación para hacer "unas misiones"?- sugirió Mira con picardía.

Fried se sonrojo de nuevo pero más fuerte.

Tal vez hoy no sea bueno Mira, hay que despertar a Lilie y...-

¡Sleep!- grito Mirajane haciendo el hechizo en su esposo para luego llevarlo por las escaleras hacia la habitación.

Si, ¡me encanta esta magia!- dijo feliz Mira.

* * *

><p><em>Jaja, ahi lo tienen lo hize en solo media hora, espero que les haya gustado, y tambien dejen un review, que son gratis.<em>

_Hasta la proxima._


End file.
